New Neighbor
by TwiHardLexie
Summary: Bella lives in forks with Charlie her dad and Emmett her brother when new neighbors Alice and Edward move in next door how will Bella react and what about first impressions? same pairings RATED M for language
1. New Neighbor

I saw him riding his skate board down my street, which is now his as well. Let me explain my name is Bella Swan and i live in forks Washington with my brother Emmett Swan, at the moment i am sitting on my front steps listening to my ipod, when i saw a gorgeous bronze haired god.

He is riding his skate board up and down the street while i just watch.

There he goes again but wait hes turning into my driveway.

"Uh hi, my name is Edward i just moved in next door with my mom and my sister Alice"

he said in a velvet voice i think my painties just dampend a little.

I must of forgot to answer him because he is looking at me expectantly.

"Yeah Hi im bella now if you u dont mind im leaving now"

and i got up and went into my house and slammed the door. Why did i do that i have no idea. He just seemed to perfect, well so did James but that obviously wasn't true. I'm pretty sure hes an ass just like him to.

I walked into the living room, big mistake Rosalie -which is Emmett's girlfriend- and Emmett are making out on the actually seems like they are about to have sex! i ran from there like there was no tomarow. A knock came from the door so i went to the door about to open it but then remembered.

"EM! ROSE! STOP MAKING OUT WE HAVE COMPANY!"

i yelled and i heard Emmett get up and start walking towards me.

I open the door to see a short pixie like girl with spiky hair with a big smile that looks like it hurts plastered on her face.

"Hi I'm Alice im your new neighbor"

she said in a high bell like voice. She seems so sweet and Innocent i just want to hug her.

"Hi Alice im Emmett this is my girlfriend Rosalie and my little sister Bella"

Emmett said while shaking her hand. Rosalie just looked at her obviously checking if she got any compitition, i guess she was happy with the results because she actualy smiled and waved at her, but she got serious again and walked away like she owns the world. Well that didnt last long. I smiled at alice and she smiled back.

"Come in alice i'd love to get to know you better"

i said and opened the door wider. She steped in and i closed the door and lead her to my room.

We talked for what seemed like days, well i came to find out alice is liked that, she has so much to tell and i realy like her. Shes not fake like alot of the girls here in forks A knock came at my door, i just thought it was emmett so i said come in, boy was i wrong

"Um Alice mom said its time for dinner" that velvet voice said. I swear im going to have to change my painties if he sticks around.

"um yeah comming.. wait bella do you want to come over for dinner?"

alice said giving me her puppy dog eyes, wich she used to get information out of me when we where talking.

"Im sorry i would love to but i have to cook dinner for my dad and brother.

I would invite you guys as well but it seems like you mom has already made dinner so maybe next time. Oh wait how about you your mom and brother come to my house for dinner tomarow?" i suggested

"i will have to check with my mom but im sure she will say yes"she replied

"not so sure i would say yes"

edward mummbled. i looked at him and he looked bak at me he looked kind of mad and a hint of sad.

Then i remebered earlyer. I think i might have realy messed up *sad face*

"Hey, you go to Forks high right?" alice asked me

"Duh of course" was my briliant responce

"yea, so we will see eatchother tomarow so we can chat more.. k byee"

she said happily and skipped out of the room.I walked downstairs to see emmett and charlie watchin ESPN on the flat screen, i headed to the kitchen and got to work on dinner...i made BBQ chicken wings and alfrado pasta, i went into the living room and told the boys dinner is ready.

We sat down and ate and every few minutes they would complament my food, wich always makes me happy.

After dinner, i went upstairs to my room and did my homework.

When i was done i took a shower then told Charlie im going to bed and then layed in my bed thinking of Edward. Hes so hot and i made it my mission to be nice to him and not judge him because of my pass.


	2. Edwardo

***Authors note* im making forks high sound like my school so its easier and there are going to be major OC's in this story(:  
ENJOY!  
**Previously-He's so hot and i made it my mission to be nice to him and not judge him because of my past  
I woke up in the morning fully refreshed and weirdly happy. i got out of bed and went to the bathroom. I did my business then i took a shower. i wrapped my towel around myself and walked quickly to my room. Or at least tried to.

Emmett came out his room at the time i was walking by. He saw me and walked straight back into his room. i just rolled my eyes and went to my room. i closed the door behind me and walked into my closet to pick something out.

I picked some pink ripped skinny jeans and on the butt of the jeans it has two hand prints on both cheeks and says 'Hands Here', a black one shoulder shirt with the words 'Crazy who me?' on my boobs, silver stilettos, pink fingerless gloves and put my brunette hair in curls and grabbed my school bag that's plaid pink and black and went outside and got into my car.

My car is a blue Bugatti. When i got in i noticed it was 6:45am. Damn I'm early oh well. Emmett is probably going to be late as usual so i just backed out the drive-way and started driving toward the school.

When i got to the school i went in and saw some my friends waiting for the library to open. I know what you think they must be smart if they are going to the library. Wrong we go there like every morning and chill out. The librarian Mr. W sells soda so we get soda and talk and listen to our iPods.

I walk over to Brandi, Jasmine, Tatiana, Arianna and Tyler, Seeing Arianna reminds me of the one time i found her behind my couch eating an ice cream sandwich.

Good times anyway i walk over and hug them all and we sat down and started talking.  
"Arianna, did you bring you straightener today?" Brandi asked  
"Nope sorry" Arie replied  
"Aw. never mind" Brandi said  
Then i saw Alice and Edward walking down the hallway to where me and my friends where, where i was sitting on the table like i was before and decided to take out my iPod and listen to music and day dream.

I put my iPod on shuffle and the first song that came up was Blow by Ke$ha. Then Edward started walking towards me and stopped when he was in front of me.

"Hi I'm Edward, what's your name cutie" he said then winked.

I stared shocked at his actions and he busted out laughing

"HA Bella, you should have seen your face. Priceless! "

He probably thought I was shocked because he thought he hated me but I'm really shocked because I couldn't believe that he would even do that, even flirt with me in the first place

"Come on Bella lighten up." He said because I was so lost in thought I didn't realize I did not answer him. So I did the first thing that came to mind,

I punched his arm lightly and walked to the table where my friends are also where Alice is talking to my friends about fashion go figures. I went and sat on the table like I did with the one outside the library. Edward sat in a chair near Alice and just sat there looking bored.

I started talking to my friend Christina, one of my friends that just arrived.

"Did you hear about the dodge ball game tomorrow?" she asked. It seemed once she said dodge ball game Edward turned his head to us and now looks interested.

"Yeah! My friend is playing in it and some of my other friends are substitutes "I replied happily

"Do u know what color your team is?"

"Yeah it's black and yellow. Ha ironic isn't it?"

"ha yup so are you going to support your team?"

"Obviously!" I replied excited.

I'm just hoping to see some kids clobber the teachers with dodge balls. But then again it would be pretty funny the other way also.

"Well my team color is rainbow. How original." She said making a rainbow gesture with her hands.

The ten minute bell rang and no one even moved an inch, except for Edward and Alice.

"You guys it's just the 10 minute bell" but I did kind of forgot that they are new so technically they didn't know.

"Oh. But I need to find my class" Alice and Edward said at the same time making all of us look at them both. They just started laughing nervously and Alice gave Edward a knowing look, as if they were having a silent conversation. That was really weird but I just shook it off and asked Edward for his schedule,

A day= 1st period- Child Development with Hinman, 2nd period- Math with Nolan, 3rd period Study hall with Sue, 4th period Gym with Bruni.

B-day= 1st period Spanish with Gallo, 2nd period Pottery with Joes, 3rd period Drama with Martel, 4th period English lit with Quinto.

"Uh, wow we have 4 classes together" I said staring at the paper.

"What classes do we have together?" Edward asked peering at his schedule over my shoulder.

"We have Study Hall, Gym, Spanish and English lit together." I said with a smile. But when I looked at the paper again, I just realized that I also said gym. Oh great this god like creature is going to see me at my worse.

When I looked at Edward he had his lips in a tight line like trying not to laugh. I just looked away and took Alice's schedule and we had one class together. And that was History which is cool because I might hate that subject , well hate is a strong word maybe strongly dislike that subject yeah that's better well yeah I might strongly dislike that subject but Mr. Estela is the best.

[BEEP BEEP]

The 2 minute bell rang and everyone starts grabbing there stuff now in a hurry. Today is a B day so me and Edward have Spanish right now.

"Come on Edwardo time for class" I say teasing him and walking away so he could follow. I turn back and see him glaring at the back of my head; apparently he doesn't like the name Edwardo.

I lead Edward to Spanish. We get in right when the bell rings starting class. I go sit near Jasmine Brittany and Stephanie. Edward goes up to the teacher and talks to her she told him in Spanish to go take a seat anywhere and he goes and sits next to Kathy and Nicollet.

"Estudiantes tenemos un nuevo estudiante se llamo Edward" Mrs. Gallo said. Her teaching method is to speak Spanish and for us to figure out what she means.

There was a knock at the door and Mrs. Gallo opened the door and this gorgeous striking Blonde walked in with a beautiful Red head in tow and the teacher also introduced them as new to the class but I have seen them around school so they just switched classes.

The blondes name is Tanya and the red head is Maria and they brushed up against Edward and Tanya whispered in his ear and he looked disgusted. So that gave me a little satisfaction.

Class went on and the bell rand and we filed out of class and I heard Tanya's screechy voice ask Edward if he knew where he was going and he replied nope. They took this to their advantage and they hooked arms with Edward on each side and started walking away with him. Just seeing that hurt so much and I don't know why I haven't known him for that long. Edward looked over his shoulder and his eyes held a silent apology as if he knew how I felt.

.


	3. Fight!

Previously- his eyes held a silent apology as if he knew how I felt.

The day dragged on, for what felt like forever! Finally it was 4th period and I had English lit with Edward. That made me smile to myself just thinking of it.

The bell rang signaling class is over. I had to go up the stairs but not before I saw Jessica Stanley starting a fight with one of my best friends, Ally.

I ran over to her and went in her face and asked

"What here seems to be the problem Stanley?" she looked like at me as if i was dirt and I should have no right to be in her face.

But I'm sick and tired of her messing with me and my friends.

"Watch it Swan or I will have u teach u a lesson after I teach poor Ally here one" she said in a sick nasal voice.

"Bitch I would like to see u try!" Ally yelled at her obviously she had it with her shit.

"Don't you talk to Jessica like that or u will regret it" Tanya said come up from behind, with Maria in tow. "I would like to see you try something"

I said at Tanya. That's when Tanya and Jessica exchanged a look. Before we knew it Tanya had pushed me and Jessica had slapped Ally.

I was furious so I did what I had to; I jumped on Tanya and started punching her in her face while she clawed at mine.

That's when Maria stepped in seeing me as a bigger target then Ally who is busy like me at the moment. Maria pulled me off of Tanya and pushed me against a locker and punched me in the gut but I hardly felt it. When I'm mad I don't feel pain I see it.

I punched her in the face multiple times but she didn't give up. She punched me right in the eye. Fuck now that hurt really badly.I took my now soar bleeding hand and punched her square in the nose and felt satisfied when I heard a crunch and she fell back. That's when I realized Tanya and Jessica tag teamed up on Ally.

_Where the fuck are the teachers?, _I thought to myself. I jumped on Tanya and successfully pulled her off ally and did the same with Jessica. That's when teachers decided to jump in right as I'm about to maul Jessica. They pull me Ally Jessica Maria and Tanya down to the office.

"Sit." Mr. Hernandez instructed all of us when we got to the office. My face started hurting really bad and I could feel something dripping down my face.

I put my hand up to my face and realized it was blood. That bitch! I looked over and saw Maria, Tanya and Jessica glaring at me, if looks could kill! Maria was holding her nose with her head slightly tilted back. Jessica has and obvious black eye already forming from where I guess ally hit her. Tanya on the other hand looks way more fucked up. Looks like she had an allergic reaction because her whole face is swollen.

Ally got a few scratches but she's holding her arm and has a black eye. Me I can't see the damage but surely can feel it. But all they did really was scratch not punch like I did so that's why they are more beat up.  
Mr. Winager called Tanya Jessica and Maria into his office first. Ally turned to me and said

"Thank you for the help" did she think I wouldn't help?  
"Of course, you're my best friend I wouldn't just let u get mauled on. Well mauled on would be a compliment for Jessica so I should say I wouldn't just let u get your haired pulled by a slut" we chuckled at what I said. Then I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. More than once.

I take my phone out and already 11 text messages.

Most of them congratulating me on beating up Maria, Tanya and Jessica's ass, some were videos of me beating them up. Then one text really stood out from the others, it read:

**Hey Bella, it's Edward I asked one of your friends for your number. I saw what happened. I would have helped but I got there too late. The teacher's where already hauling you guys away. I just need to know you're okay. Text back when you get the chance.  
XOXO –E  
**I read it over and over. It sounded like he… cared? We just met and he already cares? that makes me happy to know that he's wondering if I'm okay.

I heard sniffles and sobs as Jessica Maria and Tanya left the office they smirked at me and Ally and sat back down, Crocodile tears. Mr. Winager called me and Ally back to his office. When we got in we shut the door and sat in the chairs across his desk.  
"So according to the other girls, you guys started the fight" He said sitting back in his chair.  
"I kind of thought they would have but luckily I got some videos sent to me by people that saw the fight and if you would like I will gladly show you them so you can see who really started the fight" I stated proudly. I made a mental note to thank everyone who sent the videos.  
"Yes I would like to see them" he said

I handed him my phone with the video playing as he watched he cocked an eyebrow and sighed. "So it seems to be you are telling the truth and I almost fell for their lie." He said a little disappointed in himself. He looked at us, looking at the obvious damage on our faces.

He sighed again and said "Even though they clearly started the fight I still have to suspend the two of you for fighting. I'm sorry but you are suspended for 4 weeks." He said then got up and opened the door for us to walk out.  
"Do I need to call your parents to tell them to pick you up?" he asked and I saw the bitch crew smile as they think they got away with it.

"No sir its ok I can take Ally home as well after I go to my class and get my work for today." I said  
"Okay thanks for your cooperation" "Welcome sir" I said and I gave ally my keys and told her I will meet her at my car she nodded in agreement and went opposite to where I went.

I faintly heard Mr. Winager call in the bitch crew again to his office.

I walked up the stairs and when to my English lit class I knocked on the door and a student let me in. I heard people gasp as they saw my face.

I looked at Edward; he was sitting in the front in front on my empty desk. His face showed horror, sadness then pure anger. I looked away. He looks scary when he's angry.

I walked to Mrs. Quinto's desk and told her what happened and she gave me my work and even some things they will be going over while I'm gone. I quietly thanked her and left the room. I walked out to my car and saw ally listening to music on my car stereo. She was listening to Low by Ludacris. As I slide into the driver's side I ask her if I can text someone real quick she said yeah. So I take out my phone and text back:

**Thanks for your concern. Obviously you saw me when I went in to get my work but I don't look half as bad as the girls we fought. If you want the whole details bring Alice to my house after school and I'm sorry I don't feel like having that dinner with your mom tonight. I don't want her to exactly see me the way I look at the moment. Hope you understand.  
xoxoxoxo –B**

I put my phone away and drove off toward my house where ally can stay for a few, clean up and take a nap she looks exhausted.

* * *

**Please Review i really want to know if this chapter was a hit or miss.**


	4. Damage

**A/N okay so i know this is another short chapter but thats because im new at the whole writing thing and it would take me longer than i would like to write a long chapter so i keep it short and simple. See you at the bottom ! 3 XOXO  
**

Chapter 4

I drove into my drive way and was happy to see Charlie wasn't here. But living in a small town like forks, the word is bound to spread fast about the fight. I got out of my car and helped ally out. She was telling me on the ride to my house how it hurts. I insisted to let me take her to the hospital but she wouldn't let me so I just took her to my house. When we got into the house I told her to go sit on the couch. I went upstairs and got an ace band from my closet. Being as clumsy as me I always have one. I also took out a little towel and wet it a little and got a blanket and pillow from my room. I went back down stairs and put the blanket around her and gave her the pillow. I went to the kitchen and got an ice pack, another perk about being clumsy. I went back to her and wrapped the ace band around her right arm and gave her the moist towel and she wiped her face and then I gave her the ice pack and told her ima go clean up.

I went upstairs and took a shower carefully cleaned my face and when I got out the shower I put on some Betty Boop pajama pants and a pink tank top. And looked in the mirror this is my first time seeing the damage. There is a long scratch going from my eye to my lip and other short scratches on my face. I counted 7 and a black eye. There is no way I can hide this from Charlie.

I walk down stairs and checked on Ally she was fast asleep with the wet cloth on her face. I didn't want to disturb her so I walk into the kitchen when my phone vibrated on the counter.

**Hey Bella, Alice and I are on our way. Is it still okay to come over?**

**XOXO E**

**Yeah it's okay to come over just be quiet Ally is sleeping on the couch. Let yourselves in when you get here I'm going to start dinner.**

**XO B**

**Okay! By the way its Alice now I don't want to get in a car accidedent cause of Edward texting. **

**-A**

**Okay then..**

**XO B**

I am really thinking of just ordering a pizza I'm way to tired to cook.

I heard the door open. Dang that was fast; well it is a small town so the school is not that far. Alice beat Edward to me and gently took my face into her hands and looked at the damage.

"Whoa Bella your face is like seriously scary" Alice said after she let go of my face.

"Really Alice I didn't notice." I snarled at her.

"Sorry" she whispered and I automatically felt bad.

"Well I kind of this its sexy" Edward whispered so low, I don't think I was supposed to hear that but it made me smile.

"Can one of you order something I was going to cook but I'm far to tiered and my face hurts. And so does my hands" I said once I started to feel the stinging pain in my hands. That's when I looked down at my hands and saw the bruises and cuts.

My cell phone started buzzing on the counter. I picked it up and saw it was Charlie calling.

"Hello?" I asked

"Bella where are you?"

"Home why?"

"I get to ask the questions. Why where you in a fight?" He hissed at me through the phone.

"Can we just talk about it when you get home?" I pleaded

"Fine see you later" and with that the line went dead.

I sighed and sat at the kitchen table and put my head in my hands carefully.

"My own personal hell" I whispered to no one.

I heard someone sit next to me and someone leave the room. The person next to me put their hand on my back and rubbed soothing circles. At that moment I knew it was Edward cause when he touched my my whole body fet like it was on fire. But the feeling wasn't unpleasant it made me feel whole again.

"You okay?" Edward asked me in concern

"Yeah I will be fine. Thanks for your concern."

That's when he pulled me on his lap and kissed the long scar on cheek and hugged me.

The front door threw open and I was expecting a pissed off Charlie but what was there was not something I wanted to see…

* * *

**Okay so i am not getting a lot of reviews and it makes me sad. so please review i get a lot of Favorited but not enough reviews so please tell me how i'm doing and ideas and suggestions. :) thanks XOXO -Lexie**


End file.
